LEGO Games Wiki:Coverage
LEGO Games Wiki doesn't just cover every game with the word "LEGO" in the title nor does it cover every game with LEGO. It covers a very specific LEGO series. This page is to clarify what game gets covered and what doesn't. If you don't feel like reading this, you can look at the Main Page Qualifications *Made by LEGO and TT Games. *Came after LEGO Star Wars. *Based on a licensed LEGO theme. Exceptions are and . *Has loads of characters. *Has a story mode. *Has a Free Play mode. Exceptions are and , LEGO City is justified by Chase McCain being a master of disguise. *Has Two-player Co-Op. Exceptions are . *It autosaves after every level and every step in progress you make. *Hearts are health. *Studs are a common collectable and comes in silver, gold, blue and purple. *You buy stuff with studs. *There is a hub world. *You can break stuff. *You can build stuff. *Your hearts turn silver when riding a vehicle. *Extras are unlocked with Red Bricks. *They have to be of the Action-Adventure genre. What we cover Games * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Within the games *Characters - All playable characters get a page, even variations of the same person. For example: Luke Skywalker (Tatooine) and Luke Skywalker (Jedi). As this may get confusing between games, see LEGO Games Wiki:Character Handling for more information. *Levels *Episodes *Abilities *Game Mechanics Games we don't cover *LEGO Island - isn't the first LEGO Game. That title belongs to LEGO Island. However, as this was eight years before LEGO Star Wars, it would be expected to be too different. I've played Xtreme Stunts and that's too different for this wiki. *LEGO Chess - You're just playing Chess. How can you make a LEGO game out of that? *LEGO Creator - If it's like LEGO Creator Harry Potter, it doesn't fit. *LEGO Loco *LEGO Racers - I don't think a racing game fits our formula. *LEGO Rock Raiders *Legoland *LEGO Alpha Team *LEGO Creator Knights Kingdom - Creator game. *LEGO My Style Kindergarten - If people think LEGO Games are for kids, this is for people younger than our fanbase. *LEGO My Style Preschool - Even younger. *LEGO Stunt Rally *Bionicle: Tales of Tahonga *LEGO Island 2: The Brickster's Revenge *LEGO Racers 2 - Another racing game. *LEGO Creator Harry Potter - We do cover , but this is another LEGO Creator game that doesn't fit our wiki. *Bionicle: Matoran Adventures *Drome Racers *LEGO Island Xtreme Stunts - Played it. Doesn't fit. *LEGO Soccer Mania - You're playing Soccer. *LEGO Creator Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Another LEGO Creator Harry Potter game. The LEGO Harry Potter Years games qualify better. *Bionicle the Game *LEGO Knights Kingdom *Bionicle: Maze of Shadows *Bionicle Heroes - Now this is after LEGO Star Wars. But at the time, the formula hasn't quite left Star Wars. even has a trailer for this, but as you can tell, it's nothing like LEGO Star Wars. *LEGO Battles - DS only game, and nothing like our games. *LEGO Rock Band - TV Tropes counts it as one of our games, but it really isn't. I've played it. It's not a Rock Band-themed LEGO game, it's a LEGO-themed Rock Band game. *LEGO Universe - An MMO. *LEGO Battles: Ninjago *LEGO Creationary *LEGO City Undercover: The Chase Begins - While we cover the Wii U game, the 3DS prequel doesn't get covered because it's handheld. *LEGO Friends - Ugh, that Barbie doll theme got a game!? Well at least it's only on the handhelds because that is one game that would ruin my masculinity if I collect it. *LEGO Legends of Chima Online - MMO *LEGO Legends of Chima: Laval's Journey - Handheld exclusive, which is a shame, because it could be a good game to cover here. *LEGO Legends of Chima: Speedors - Racing. *LEGO Ninjago: The Final Battle *LEGO Ninjago: Nindroids *LEGO Minifigures Online *LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin *Handheld versions of our games. Category:Policy